Kaleidoscope
by Kou1
Summary: Anna and Yoh find something on their doorstep one morning. Madness ensues. Chapter 7 is up... The filler before the sequel...
1. Default Chapter

Kaleidoscope  
by IceFire and J  
  
"A Kaleidoscope. A manifestation of life. Intriuging and challenging. Beautiful and iridescent. Timeless and unpredictable."  
  
Just to tell you in advance. That paragraph has nothing to do with the story itself. Just a tribute to my old principal whose wise words now hold the world together for me. ^_^  
  
WARNING!!  
Major OOCness ahead. Mild hints of pairings here and there. Nothing much really. Just something that comes out when I suffer from jet lag... Just came back from Rome with a 9 hour time difference...  
  
It was one of those mornings when he didn't really want to wake up. A kind of feeling assailed him. One of those which seeps into your bones and warns you that something bad was about to happen. Either way, he couldn't stay in bed much longer. 3 more seconds...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
BANG!  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anna burst through the door, screaming (as usual) for him to get himself out of bed. Yoh groggily cracked open his eyes, only to see a large frying pan flatten itself on his face.  
"I said WAKE UP!!!!!!"  
The brutalised shaman unhappily got up, grabbing the frying pan and heading off to wash up. Satisfied, Anna went on her way downstairs to the door, preparing to retrieve the mail.  
THUD.  
Yoh scrambled out of the bathroom at the sound of the dull thud half dressed and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth to see Anna, unconscious on the floor. Hurriedly, he dragged his K.Oed fiancee to the couch, tossing a glass of ice water on her face to revive her.  
She slowly regained her senses, grimacing as the ice cubes hit her solidly on the head. Yoh glanced out of the open door to see...  
"Whose baby is that?!" he yelled frantically. But being it kinda hard to speak with a toothbrush in your mouth, it sounded more like "Hoot haby his hat?!"  
Either way Anna seemed to understand him and shrugged. She strolled to the telephone and rang up several people as Yoh cautiously dragged the basket in with his toe. The baby inside seemed unpreturbed by the amount of noise the two were making and was sound asleep.  
Amidamaru appeared in a wisp of smoke, only to start screaming at the sight of the baby at Yoh's feet.  
"Yoh-dono! You never told me you had a baby!" he exclaimed, his stoic face going all gooey-eyed and watery with emotion. The baby woke up, giggling at the sight of the ghosty samurai.  
"He can see me!"  
"That means he is the son of a shaman." Yoh deduced, squatting down to peer at the smiling mess of blankets and tiny human in the basket. The baby seemed awefully small and overly energetic. His dark brown wisps of hair on his head almost covering the large and awefully familiar brown eyes.  
"Right. The rest of the callafare are on their way." Anna stated, walking over and deftly picking up the baby in her arms. "We have to get this baby indoors instead of just staring at it."  
"It's a he. HE. HEEEEEEEEEEE." Yoh emphasized, picking up the empty basket. Anna glared at him. And that was when...  
"Your eyes..."  
"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru exclaimed holding up a note in his hand. Yoh turned his attention to the over excited ghost, taking the note from him. The note was scribbled in rather bad handwriting and scrawling kanji. It seemed to be written in a hurry.  
"It says here -'Please take care of Yomaru. I think he'll be in better hands with you.'" Yoh read slowly.  
Anna blinked, not really registering the situation. It wasn't everyday that a baby was dumped at your doorstep. She looked down at the gurgling infant in her arms, melting slightly at the puppy dog expression on its face. Yoh had already gone completely soft and stared goo-goo eyed at the baby as he playfully grabbed a lock of his hair. A slight tweak in his heartstrings caused him to falter and his smile broke into a big grin.  
To the tiny child, this grin looked more like a huge smirk from a large shark going to eat him and started to wail uncontrollably like a siren. Anna, being the more composed one, shoved the dejected Yoh aside and laid the baby on the couch.  
"OKAY! WE'RE HERE!!!!!" a familiar voice sounded out. The blue-haired shaman bounded into the house, stopping short in his tracks to stare at the Itako and the baby. He was closely followed by Ren whose jaw immediately fell to the floor.  
"Asakura... Explain yourself." the chinese shaman warned, not taking his eyes off the baby.  
"He's not mine!" defended Yoh angrily, pointing at Yomaru who had slowly begun to settle back down in Anna's arms.  
"Then explain why he has your hair!" pointed out Horohoro. "And those eyes..."  
"I am here! There is nothing to fear!" announced Ryu as he skidded in a gust of dust. However, all his bravado went to dust when he set eyes on the adorable infant, his eyes turning into large hearts once again.  
"That is soooooo cute..."  
There was a soft clicking of boots on the gravel outside and a sudden rush of warm air. Hao stepped in a sweep of long brown hair and glinting eyes, making everyone in the room turn to look at the powerful new addition to the odd collection of characters.  
"So what seems to be the problem?" Hao asked nonchalently. He moved closer and almost stumbled backwards again at the sight of the itako and the bundle with her.  
"Right. Now that nearlly all are here I shall begin." Anna said. "Whose is that bundle of noise?"  
Everyone in the room remained deafly silent, casting sideward glances at one another.  
"Anna-san..." called a soft voice. "The baby's eyes..."  
Everyone looked at Manta who was kinda lost in a maze of legs. Horohoro hauled the small boy up onto a tall stool, allowing him better view. Everyone started to gaze at the baby's eyes in wonderment...  
"Hmm... The eyes... Looks awefully familiar..." Hao nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
At that moment, who would choose to barge in but Yohmei and Kino, both huffing from the exertion of running halfway across Japan.  
"This-This better be-worth it, boy." wheezed Yohmei, beginning to stare daggers at Yoh and his brother. "And what is this baka doing here?! You know better than to mess with these kind of rifraff..." he muttered, glaring at Hao.  
"Hey! That fearless itako of yours invited me!" Hao whinned, pointing a finger at Anna who had taken to moving to the kitchen for some clean blankets to wrap the baby in. She was promptly followed by the enraptured Ryu still gazing at Yomaru with large anime-style eyes.  
"Yoh. Explain. Now." Kino barked, calmly sticking her walking stick into Yohmei's head for shouting in her ear.  
Her grandson shrugged, running a hand through his dark brown hair. He sighed and began to explain everything right from the begining.  
"Well, you see..."  
"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry..."  
Everyone once again turned to the door to see Tamao appologising profusely and behind her stood...  
"You!" the X-Laws yelled out, staring at Hao.  
"And you!" retorted Hao, jabbing a finger in their direction. "And why is it that everyone in this fic hates meeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!" the powerful shaman screamed, jabbing an unmentionable finger at the author.  
Suddenly, a piece of magical duct tape taped Hao's mouth shut.  
(IceFire hi-fives J)  
"Maybe we should give him back his speech man..." said J, looking at Hao who had taken to kicking anything in his path.  
"Fine..." sighed Icefire, peeling the duct tape off in such a fashion that it ripped out several hairs on his head, sending him squealing.  
"I thought he was your favourite character..." whinned J, staring at his co-author. Icefire shrugged and continued with the story.  
"Maiden-sama," began Marcus, pushing his spectacles higher up his nose because that was what he seemed to do all the time. "I think it is not wise to come here and meddle with... fool's affairs."  
Maiden raised her hand to stop Marcus. "I wish to see this... Child of the shaman. Besides, I didn't get much of a role in the manga to begin with."  
"So, you have answers for us?" Manta asked, hopping lightly off the stool. Maiden shrugged. "If you have questions."  
"I have one." stated Ren, adjusting his shirt. "Whose baby is that?"  
"Hmm... Tough one... But I think it is the child of a shaman." said Maiden after much thought. "A powerful shaman at that."  
Everyone turned to look at Hao.  
"What did I do now?!" he yelled, trying to reattach the hairs to his head. "It's not mine!!!"  
"Then whose is it?" Tamao asked. "The ouiji board also says that it is the child of a shaman but doesn't say much more."  
"Then who is the next powerful shaman?" Yohmei pondered aloud. Everyone quite automatically turned their attention back to Yoh who had begun to doze off on the couch.  
"Yoh!" yelled Horohoro. "How could you! You're only... 19!" the icy haired shaman exclaimed, counting off his fingers.  
"Huh? Give me a break..." yawned the lazy shaman.  
"But-but-" Horohoro squeaked out, spitting onto anyone unfortunate enough to be in the way.  
"What my stupified friend here is trying to say is that-" Lyserg tried to break in.  
"The baby's eyes are-" continued Amidamaru excitedly.  
"Mine." a voice broke through above the noise, gaining everyone's attention.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Well? That has got to be the most stupid story I've ever bothered to write. Please R&R and if things go well, I'll post the second chapter. Guess whose baby it is! -J & Icy 


	2. What?!

Kaleidoscope  
by Icefire and J  
  
Back for more?? well, you asked for it... btw, I don't, in any way, own Shaman King. But I do own a rather twisted imagination. -Icy  
Sorry... She's mad... forgot to take her medication *pushes Icy into a closet* -J  
  
"Mine." a voice broke through above the noise, gaining everyone's attention. Jun clambered in clumsily through the kitchen window, closely followed by Lee Pyron and his... many stitches.  
Everyone instinctively looked at her eyes and found them to be the same colour as the one Yomaru had in his large eyes. Just that...  
"Knock it out." Ren said in a low tone, knocking the back of Jun's head solidly, causing the coloured contact lenses to fall out. Lee Pyron quickly punched him back in retaliation.  
Kino sighed. "Right. Then whose is this heap of infant? He couldn't have just fallen out of the sky!"  
Yoh stared at his grandmother incredulously. "But you told me I was dropped in the wrong house from the sky!"  
"I lied." she shot back quickly, sending a down look on the young shaman's face. He promptly buried his face in Anna's shoulder and wept rather loudly. He was rapidly rewarded with a swift punch to the face for sticking his nose in other's assets. o.O  
(Icy-Please tell me you didn't write that.)  
(J- I did. So what?)  
(Icy-forget it... I think we need to change the rating of this fic soon.)  
(J- I wasn't planning on writing any lemon scenes but if you want I can clear my schedule and make an appointment...)  
(Icy-ON WITH THE FIC!!!)  
"Forget it. This is going nowhere." Hao stated, somehow managing to stick the hairs back on his head. "I propose that the two lovebirds here can keep the baby till we find the supposed real parents."  
The gathered bunch began taking wary glances at each other, unsure of to whom did Hao refer 'lovebirds' to.  
"One question." Jun stated, picking up her fallen contacts. "Who are the 'we' going to find these parents?"  
"Well, anyone who isn't taking care of the little tyke of course!" explained Hao, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "And they can come to my lunar base I like to call the 'DEATH STAR' and use a giant 'LASER' to find them." he added, all the while using Dr Evil signs (refer to 'Austin Powers: the spy who shagged me')  
(Icy-I can't watch...)  
(J-It's just begining to get good...)  
(Icy-*rolls eyes* men...)  
"I hate to break your meeting fellas but I think Anna and I can take care of the kid." Yoh offered. "Besides, I want to eat breakfast."  
The great number of shamans mumbled in agreement, slowly filing out, in exception of the X-Laws who remained behind.  
"Maiden-sama?" Lyserg asked questioningly.  
"I just want to look at the child for myself." huffed the Holy Maiden. "Can I just look at another human without being followed around like I am going to drop dead any second?!"  
All the X-Laws took a step back, mortified by their leader's sudden outburst. Satisfied, Maiden walked up to Anna, taking Yomaru from her arms. She then proceeded to give the child a through look over, turning him all angles. Upside-down, left, right. And finally gave him a good shake, taking note of the tiny tinkling sound, before handing him back to Anna.  
"He's got a couple of screws loose, this one..." Maiden said to Anna, returning to the safety of her group. "I wish you both the best of luck. You'll most definately need it with a fiancee like that..."  
Yoh glanced briefly up, then returned to the euphoria of his piping hot breakfast. Anna gave him a hard kick in the shins to let him know she was going back upstairs.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to find the parents?" Manta asked Kino as the aged old lady strolled back on her way to the Asakura Shrine. Kino smiled briefly.  
"My young boy, don't you think I already know who the parents are?"  
Manta stared at her.  
"That is Tamao's child." she said, loud enough for Tamao to hear from behind, causing her to blush profusely, seeking refuge behind her ouiji board.  
"Th-Then the father is..." Manta stuttered, unable to take in the new information acquired. He glanced at all the other shaman who had stopped dead in their tracks.  
"Actually, that I don't really know." Kino admitted, tapping her stick thoughtfully against Yohmei's head.  
"But the hair! It's-" Ren stated.  
"Dyed." Tamao supplied, the crimson flush on her face turning to a dark purple as she cautiously eyed one paticular shaman in the group...  
(Icy-Look what you've done!)  
(J-Hey! A little suspense never killed anyone...)  
(Icy-B-But Tamao is supposed to symbolise the innocence of the group!)  
(J-well, not anymore.)  
Horohoro glared irritably at the two squabbling authors and yelled loudly enough for them to hear. "Oi! Cut it out! I want to know who is the father, Pea-brains!"  
The two authors immediately shut up.  
"Maiden-sama!" Manta exclaimed. "Does that mean that Tamao is a powerful shaman?"  
Maiden glanced at Tamao skeptically. "I'm starting to lose confidence in my predictions..."  
Everyone facefaulted.  
"But I do know one thing." Maiden added hopefully. "The father is a shaman as well. For without the combined ki of both of them, the child would not be able to see spirits."  
"We know that already." Ryu said, patting his hair back into place. At that very second, there was a loud hiss and his hair started to deflate, ending up to look like a mess like in book 16 or 17 (I can't really recall)...   
"Stop fooling around! This is serious business!" hollered Horohoro, who seemed to have gotten a reasonable side of thinking. Everyone stopped bickering to hear what Horohoro had to say, which wasn't very much after all.  
(Icy-What was that for...)  
(J-Geez... Watch and see...)  
"I-I-" Horohoro began. It seemed so easy to say but the words simply would not come. It wasn't that he didn't care, but that he cared to much to say what his heart desperately wanted known.  
"I-I am the father."  
Ren stared at him, along with all the other shaman who had gathered on in the middle of the road. There was a slight smile playing on Tamao's lips as she heard those words. There had been a sinking feeling in her heart that he would not tell anyone for the world.  
"I-I-"  
Ren walked up to him and gave him a large slap on the face that sent him flying into Tamao. "You..."  
Horohoro rubbed his face dejectedly, tears springing to his eyes.  
"You're so dead..." Ren continued. "It is a federal offence you know! Sleeping around with minors... Che... I'd think you'd be wiser than that, Horohoro."  
The ice shaman stood up bravely and punched Ren back.  
(Icy-Where is this all going?)  
(J-I have no idea.)  
"Does this mean we're not going to my "DEATH STAR" lunar base?" asked Hao.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"Anna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The itako groaned. What was it this time? Couldn't a girl get some peace and quiet around here? She muttered grumpily to herself as she made her way downstairs.  
"Anna!" Yoh squeaked out, thrusting Yomaru at her. "He-He..."  
"Wet himself again?" Anna guessed and judging by the lost look on her fiancee's face, she was correct. Again. "Well, change him then!"  
Yoh gave her a blank look.  
"You know... Diapers." Anna supplied. "White things that go around babies' butts."  
"I'm not going to change him!" Yoh yelled to Anna as she started back up the stairs. "Kuso..."  
"Can't he do anything by himself?!" she mumbled angrily, shutting the door to her room-  
"Anna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"WHAT?!" she hollered back, seething. She threw the door open and was about to stomp down the stairs when she almost tripped over Yomaru.  
"Anna!" Yoh wheezed, rushing up the stairs.  
"What is it?" she demanded hotly.  
"Did you see that?"  
"What?"  
"Yomaru! He's-"  
Yomaru waddled over to Anna rather unsteadily on his two tiny legs, arms outstretched, wanting the itako to pick him up. Anna stared at the wobbly infant as it slowly walked towards her, gurgling happily all the way.  
"Isn't that so awefully sweet?" Yoh mumbled awestruck, looking at Anna as she lifted Yomaru up into her arms. "Kirei," he thought to himself. Anna looked at him.  
"Yoh..." she began. "These are curtains. Not diapers."  
  
Right... That's it for chapter two... Please R&R... I think chapter three will be up and running soon enough...-Icefire  
Maybe Horohoro shouldn't be the father... He doesn't look the type... Really now, who would expect him to be a dad?-J  
What's that supposed to mean...-Icefire  
Eheheh...Erm... Nothing! Well, it might get more mushy come to think of it... It's already started to become soft...-J  
Yeah. So now we change the rating?-Icefire  
Don't really have a clue...-J  
If you don't like it, I will gladly change it. Just ask! Please R&R!!!!!!!!  
~TBC~ 


	3. A stupid twist

Kaleidoscope  
by Icefire and J  
  
Back by popular demand-J  
It's only a few reviews man... Geez... What an airhead.-IceFire  
Actually we were going to stop at chapter two but since you readers are so sweet, we decided to cancel our honeymoon and write more for you guys.-J  
? x_x What?!-IceFire (gets ready to strangle J for spouting rubbish)  
  
Yoh rubbed his temples, his eyebrow twitching rather violently. He had a splitting headache. And for several reasons too. One, he had a sinking feeling about that baby now napping in Anna's room. Two, there were not enough cookies in the cupboard. And three, all the thinking was giving him a brain overload.  
"What if the baby is really mine?" he pondered aloud, scratching his head. "And what if we run out of curtains? I can't possibly wrap that baby's bum with my school homework..."  
"That's exactly why you're going out now."  
Yoh turned around to see Anna standing behind him with a rather bemused smile on her face. Well, not exactly a smile. More like a smirk. And evil one.  
"Go buy some diapers," she ordered, pressing a small wad of notes in his hand. "Or YOU will be the substitute."  
Her fiance shuddered at the thought of being attached to a baby's bottom before quickly rising and bolting out the door.  
Anna sighed. Any second now...  
BANG!  
The door slammed open. "Erm..." began Yoh, a slight tinge creeping up his face. "What do diapers look like?"  
The itako rolled her eyes and delivered a customary punch to his face. She picked up the dozing Yomaru in her arms. "Looks like we'll have to go with you. Might be a learning experience for you."  
  
(This is turning out to be a bad chapter...-IceFire)  
(Well, then put in some romance!-J)  
(?? o.O-Icefire)  
(*rolls eyes* Forget it. Leave it to the J-man! I'll cook up some Yoh Anna for you guys out there!-J)  
(Oh THIS will be interesting...-IceFire)  
  
Hao picked his way along the ailse, randomly picking things off the shelf and tossing them into his growing mountain of foodstuff in his trolley. He was in a good mood, having had the chance to revamp his wardrobe to all sickeningly flowery articles of clothing.  
The awesomely powerful shaman (couldn't help myself-J) was about to select a rather large packet of doggy nibbles when he heard a familiar trio of voices. One was most definately his brother's and the other belonged to his rather ferocious fiance. The last one was a rather annoying wail. Curiously, he stuck his head round the corner to watch, popping some kitty kibbles like popcorn.  
"Make it shut up!" Yoh exclaimed, stuffing more toilet paper in his ears having run out of tissue. Yomaru promptly planted a kick in the complaining shaman's face, gurgling cheerily for a second before returning to his wailing.  
"Can't you see I'm trying here?!" Anna huffed, landing a slap solidly on his cheek that didn't have a footprint on it. Yoh rubbed his sore cheeks grumpily, swearing under his breath.  
"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were really his mother... Equally violent the two of you are..."  
Anna turned a slight red bordering on purple. This was either from anger or embarassment. It could have been both judging by the constantly changing colour of her face, making her resemble slightly a sunburnt chameleon.  
Yoh laughed, grabbing her hand lightly and dragging her off in search of the elusive diapers. Hao chuckled to himself, abandoning his about-to-explode trolley to follow the couple, popping more kitty kibbles.  
"Hmm... This stuff is good..."  
  
Horohoro yawned, savouring the taste of the icy liquid. He tipped the entire glass down his parched throat, returning it to the table. This was great. Good drink. Good food. Good snow outside. This was paradise... And this was... A dream.  
The icy haired shaman woke rather uncomfortably at the knocking of Kino's stick on his head. Sitting up abruptly, he was slightly stunned to find himself in an unfamiliar room. The strange scent of tea ingrained in aging wood burned his nose, and the cackling of a shadowy figure in the corner did less than nothing to put him at ease.  
"Finally. The father is awake." Yohmei laughed. "You really put our togas in a twist back there with my grandson."  
"Hey! How was I supposed to know?!" Horohoro retorted. "I haven't seen Tamao in years!"  
Yohmei stopped cackling. "Years?"  
The ice shaman nodded, tugging his shirt back on. Somehow it had been lying on a rather suspicious looking bench next to his futon. "Three years to be exact."  
Kino stopped tapping Horohoro's head. "You're not the father then..."  
He shook his head again, rising from the crumpled futon only to find that his pants were missing. Yohmei cracked up again.  
"That baby's not mine." Horohoro sighed, pulling his pants on amid the laughter of Yohmei. "I just said it was so I could get rid of Ren."  
Kino stared at him. "The gay boy? I thought..."  
"I'M NOT GAY!!!" Horohoro burst out. The old couple stared at him incredulously.  
"Right... And I'm the queen's mother." Yohmei said, giving his butt a healthy scratch before getting a stick pierced in his head.  
Kino stared at Horohoro. "Then who is the father? And the mother at that. I know Tamao is not the mother. I made that up to make the father confess."  
The young shaman glanced at Kino seriously. "You won't believe it when you hear this but..."  
  
"It's this one." Yoh wheezed, leaping up to grab the large packet of diapers from the top shelf, sending down a shower of baby diapers that buried him completely.  
Anna conveniently plucked one from the top of Yoh's head, walking off to the counter to pay. Spluttering, Yoh scrambled out of the pile, baby wipes sticking out at odd angles from his hair.  
"Nice hairdo bro." Hao commented from the next counter, paying for his entire trolley full of kitty kibbles. Yoh scowled back. "What's up with the cat food?"  
Hao glanced at the half eaten packet in his hand. "This? It's food man." he stated, popping a handfull in his mouth. Anna made a face before turning to the cashier and handing over a wad of cash.  
"Let's go." she said curtly, grabbing the diapers in one hand and Yomaru in the other.  
It was a rather silent walk home. Well, if you didn't count Yomaru's wailing as noise. They were about half a mile from home and two minutes after Yomaru had finished his wail brigade when Anna gestured to rest on a rather large bump of grassy earth that could count as a hill.  
(Why couldn't you just say 'hill' and get on with the story?!-J)  
(Description is the key.-IceFire)  
(Yeah right... And I'm a pig with wings.-J)  
(Oh? You're not?-IceFire)  
(*grinds fist against palm*-J)  
A slight breeze picked up, whipping a whirlwind of cherry blossoms in the air. The calming scent of fresh air filled his senses and the distant sound of chirping songbirds entertained his mind. This was perfect. A perfect time to tell her. Tell her everything. He was about to turn to her when he heard the unfamiliar but nonetheless pleasant sound of laughter. Anna was... Laughing?!  
"You've got something in your hair." she smiled, smothering her laughter and turning attention to her fiance's wet wipe hair style. Then began the process of removing the oddities. Yoh grinned sheepishly, letting her slowly trail her fingers to pull out the wet wipes from his hair. It was a once in a blue moon situation. It was... Perfect. Everything was. And it was time to tell her that...  
"Yoh-kun!"  
Yoh glanced up rather irritably at a small bobbing head in the distance, quickly approaching him. He swapped the scowl of having his moment ruined for a big grin.  
"Manta! What's up bud?" Yoh waved back. "We're just on our way back."  
Manta smiled. "I have some news for you guys."  
"Well, what is it?" Anna deadpanned, the smile dropping from her face.  
Manta took a deep breath. "WellonourwaybacktoHao's'DEATHSTAR'westoppedandHorohorosaidthathewasthedadthenRenpunchedhislightsoutandnowhe'ssayingthatheisn'tthedadandnowedon'tknowwhothedadis."  
Silence.  
"Huh?!" Anna and Yoh both asked, completely not catching the small boy. Manta rolled his eyes.  
"I said 'WellonourwaybacktoHao's'DEATHSTAR'westoppedandHorohorosaidthathewasthedadthenRenpunchedhislightsoutandnowhe'ssayingthatheisn'tthedadandnowedon'tknowwhothedadis.'"  
Yoh rubbed his temples. Another headache was on it's way. "Can you please say that slowly?"  
"We don't know who the dad of that thing is." Manta said simply, pointing at the sleeping bundle in Anna's lap. Yoh sweatdropped.  
"I thought we had that figured out long ago."  
The smaller boy sighed. "Didn't you listen to a word I said?"  
Yoh shrugged. "It all seemed like one word to me."  
"Well, now we know a few things. One, the baby's parents are still unknown. Two, Ren is gay. And three, Hao likes Kitty Kibbles. That straight enough for you?"  
The two bewildered teens on the ground nodded quickly.  
Manta wiped a sweatdrop from his large head.  
"There is one thing Horohoro knows though and that is..."  
~TBC~  
That is one stupid chapter-Icy  
I know I know...-J  
Well, reviews please. We don't have a 4th chapter in mind so ideas would be great!-Icy  
Yeah... In the meanwhile, I'll go search for more kibbles... Writing this fic makes me hungry...-J  
  
*Please R&R!!! Thanks alot! :)  
  
What a sick looking face...-Icy  
Hey! It looks like meeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-J  
That explains alot...-Icy 


	4. Realisations

Kaleidoscope  
by IceFire and J  
  
Back again and writing on a daily basis! We don't know when the story will end seeing that we didn't have a plot to begin with. But we'll just go with the flow and let the spirit take control of all I do...-J  
*punches J's lights out* ahem. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews! Great encouragement. Btw, in this story, everyone's abit older than they're supposed to be. It's a little further down the SK timeline. Yoh's 19. You do the math.-Icy  
  
*Disclaimer of sorts*  
We, the butthead writers of this silly sausage of a fic claim absolutely no amount of ownership for anything that has offended you in one way or another. Any sickness or rare disease contracted while reading this does not have any relation to us. We don't have a cent on us so don't bother sueing us unless you really like kitty kibbles.  
  
Chapter 4 -"Realisation"  
  
All was not well in the Asakura mansion and its two young occupants. There was a whole lot of shouting, banging, wailing but nothing really out of the ordinary. Neighbours had learnt to simply tolerate the racket than to complain seeing how volatile the girl was.   
"Yoh! Get your butt in here now!"  
The exhausted shaman dragged himself into the room, sleep definately waging war on him. Eye bags had grown to the size of garbage bags under his eyes (fine, I'm exagerating a little) and his skin had turned to the colour of frozen pork. Well, not really. But he WAS really tired. The baby wouldn't stop its wailing tirade. And neither would Anna stop her shouting seige on his eardrums either.  
"Nani?" he wheezed, hands still clutching a mug of coffee. "If it's about the laundry, I was going to get it..."  
Anna rolled her eyes. "I was going to tell you to take a rest, but seeing that you're so eager to get to work..."  
Yoh's eyes lit up. "Nonono... I could do with some r and r."  
Anna smiled. She seemed to be doing alot of that now...  
"Good. Now sit here while I go get the laundry."  
In normal circumstances, Yoh would have been shocked out of his senses but right now, all he could think about was lying down and getting some shut eye before...  
THUNK.  
He blinked his eyes open. He was definately certain he had heard a THUNK. Sitting up on the couch, he surveyed the room till his eyes met with a spluttering black mass sitting in the fireplace.  
(They have a fireplace?-J)  
(Well, now they do.-Icy)  
The spluttering black mess looked up the the shaman and gave something like a sooty grin.  
"I've come to tell you-" the mess began before pausing to cough out a hurricane of blackish smog. "The identity of the parents of the baby."  
  
~TBC~  
*  
*  
*  
*  
(Just joking!!!-J)  
  
Hao leaned back in his massive armchair, stroking his chin in deep thought. "I see..."  
Maiden nodded, leaning back in her own chair opposite his and popping some kitty kibbles in her mouth. "That's what Horohoro said anyways. Now I'm regaining faith in my predictions."  
Hao grinned. "Which one? The one about the world being destroyed by mutant snails or the one with Yohmei growing some hair?"  
Maiden shot him a dirty look. "I'm talking about the one about the child's parents being powerful shamen. Those two are definately the ones. Powerful, yes. I think they are some of the most powerful shamen I've ever seen in action."  
Hao coughed. "And where does that leave me?! Besides, I can't believe you trust Horohoro. I mean, the guy's lies are like bananas! They come in big yellow bunches! He even said he wasn't gay. How far can lies go..."  
Maiden rolled her eyes. Men...  
"I trust every shaman and take his word seriously."  
"Including mine?" smiled Hao.  
Maiden glared at him spectulatively. "I make exceptions sometimes."  
"So are those two really the parents?"  
"I have reason to believe so. They seem to fit the parts to the tee."  
"I see... Soka... But they are a bit of an odd couple to have a child..." pondered Hao aloud, pinching a kitty kibble in between his fingers before tossing it into his mouth.  
"You're a bit of an odd chef to bake such magically delicious cookies." Maiden retorted. Hao blinked.  
"I didn't bake them. I bought them from the pet shop down the street."  
Maiden promptly barfed.  
  
Horohoro whistled rather merrily while making his way through a park on his way home. After being released from a tiring interogation by the Asakura elders, he was granted leave and took off. Seating himself down on a bench, he reached into his pocket to take out a small wooden flute pilika had carved him from scratch.  
"What in the world are you doing with that stick?"  
Horohoro looked up to see Ren glaring down at him, a leash tightly clenched in his fist. At the other end of the gnawed leash was an overly energetic dog that seemed to be disco dancing on the spot.  
"I didn't know you had a dog, China boy." Horohoro beamed. "But he does have a surprised look on his face..."  
Ren sweatdropped. "That's because you're looking at his butt."  
"Oh..." Horohoro... ohed. "What are you doing here anyways?"  
"Walking Jun's dog. Looks like she is occupied stitching muscle head's brain in so he can think without toilet paper stuck to his forehead." Ren grumbled, wrapping the overcoat tighter around himself.  
After a long moment of silence (approximately 3 seconds), Ren turned to Horohoro and asked in a low and serious tone. "Is what you said true?"  
"About what?"  
"The baby's parents."  
Horohoro sighed, having gone through this a million times. "Yes yes yes. I throughly believe that Anna and Yoh are it's parents."  
Ren blinked. "But you told Manta that they were Hao and Jun's. Then you told Jun that it was Yoh and Tamao's. Then you told Tamao that it was..."  
"I know what I told them." snapped Horohoro. "But I really know the true identity of those two. I'm as sure as that's a squirrel."  
Ren sweatdropped again. "Horohoro, that's a duck."  
"Whatever." Horohoro said, waving his hand around in the air. "But I'm sure about this. I have a gut feeling. And my gut is hardly ever wrong."  
At that very moment, the unidentified couple were arguing. But who? I have not a clue... Yet... Anyways, this goes out to all the Yoh and Anna fans out there who bothered reviewing! -J  
  
Yoh sighed. Trying to argue with Anna was futile. He cradled the tiny Yomaru in his arms, gazing down at the overly adorable infant. Yomaru gurgled happily, smiling its toothless grin that seemed to melt the boy shaman. He smiled back weakly.  
"We'll find your parents soon, Yomaru-chan," Yoh whispered, mostly to himself than to the baby. Yomaru had the lightest of brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with a familiar warmth and glow. A warmth he once saw in the eyes of his fiance when she was actually calm. That one time on the rather large bump of grassy earth that could count as a hill when she smiled.  
(There you go again! The word 'hill' would more than suffice.-J)  
(If you can't understand the art of language, so be it!-Icy)  
(Hmmph!-J)  
As I was saying... Blah blah blah when she smiled. It was a time stopping moment. A moment permanently ingrained in his memory. The sound of the birds, the feel of the breeze, the euphoria, the smell of...  
...Pee?!  
"UGH!!!!" Yoh yelled out, lifting Yomaru clear of his soiled jeans as he rose to his feet. Holding the laughing baby at full arm's length, he raced to the bath room to clean himself up.  
"Aw man..." he whined. "What did ya do that for?!"  
Icy and J sniggered.  
"AND WHAT IS SO FUNNY UP THERE?!" Yoh sreamed.  
"Nothing nothing..." J mumbled.  
"I day couldn't get any worse..." Yoh muttered, retrieving a towel from the shelf to clean himself with.  
"We'll see about that..." Icy grinned, typing furiously into the keyboard, her weapon of choice.  
Manta promptly rushed into the bathroom, waving a pair of tweezers and a small empty bottle.  
"Yoh! I have a way to find oout the true identity of the parents!" he gasped excitedly, having run all the way from... wherever he ran from.  
"Shoot."  
"I need a sample... And it's right there on your pants."  
Swiftly, before Yoh could step back, Manta had gone to work, extracting pieces of the sodden cloth till there were only shreds of what remained of his jeans.  
"I'll be back with the results tomorrow, Yoh-kun!" he hollered, runnning out and back to... wherever he was off to.  
At that very moment, who else decided to walk in but Anna. She promptly started laughing at the sight of Yoh trying to retain as much decency as possible with his two hands as shields.  
"Those boxers look so funny!" she managed. "I mean, like, the TELETUBBIES?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
~TBC~  
For real this time  
  
How was that? Liked it? Hated it? Please R and R (read and review, not rest and relax). We're churning out stories out of the tops of our heads here... Suggestions would be lovely... Oh wait... Did I just say 'lovely'?-J  
Hahahaha... Teletubby boxers... J, I think you have one of those... Hahahaha.....-Icy 


	5. Bestowed Parenthood

Kaleidoscope  
by IceFire and J  
  
Well, we're near the end of our ficcy, now planning for something more of a YohXAnna romance but can't really come up with anything substantial at the moment. So just sit back and enjoy the pile of nonsense we have in store for you!!!  
  
J and IceFire would like to thank the reviewers for their subtle suggestions (ie, ...Yoh and Anna the parents...) and their compliments.   
  
Chapter5-Parenthood bestowed  
  
I'll be the air that you breathe, I'll give the strength that you need,  
I'll be the light in your eyes when hope becomes hard to see  
I'll be your shining star, to guide you wherever you are  
And I'll promise that I'll be by your side  
Always you and I  
  
This one is for J, who was admitted into the hospital this afternoon for a rather high fever. Doctors said his brain would fry but I doubt they will have anything to fry in the first place. His head is as hollow as a nut shell. Don't worry, he's on the phone now, reciting bits of story...  
Here we go...  
  
Hao was sitting in a rickety looking chair perched in the corner of the room, popping kitty kibbles like nobody's business. Everyone was cramped once again in the limited space of the Asakura living room. Maiden shot a glare at Hao. She had spent 4 hours scrubbing away at her teeth after her last kitty kibble nibble and she wasn't too keen on a reunion with the foul feline snack.  
"I can't believe you eat that stuff man..." Horohoro groaned, turning his head away. "Who would believe that the most powerful shaman in the room eats cat snacks... Eww..."  
"I told you he was gay." Kino whispered to Yohmei who vehemently agreed. The ice shaman shot them a look but quickly went back to staring at the clock.  
Lyserg sighed, running a finger down the steel of his weapon now attached to his arm. If only he could shoot that kitty kibble snacking idiot from across the room...  
Marcus, sensing the younger boy's restlessness, promptly picked him up and tossed him out the window, conviniently causing him to exit the plot, never to be seen again... For now.  
Jun smiled in appreciation before going back to making a cross-stitch of a fluffy cow on Pyron's arm.  
"I asked for a dragon..." the martial artist complained as Jun stitched on some flappy ears to the cow. "Does this look anything like a ferocious beast to you?!"  
She sighed and stitched some fangs on the cow. "There. Happy?"  
"Hey hey!" Yoh called out, holding out his hands in a sign of peace. "Quiet man... Yo-chan's asleep. And Manta should be over anytime now..."  
Ren raised an eyebrow. "Now it's 'Yo-chan'?"  
Yoh was about to come up with a smart reply when a loud metalic clang from upstairs caught his attention. He quickly picked up a mop from the kitchen and bounded up the stairs, soon reappearing downstairs again.  
"What in gods name was that for?!" Ren squeaked out, waving his arms around frantically.  
"He's gay too," Kino muttered to Yohmei again.  
Ren shot them a look.  
"Well, that baby is like some broken pipe or something and Anna's already lost her voice screaming for me to bring the mop up so now she's just bang on some pots and pans.  
"They sound like her screaming anyways," Hao remarked. Yoh gave him a death stare.  
Yohmei choked. "Anna? Lost her voice? It's as impossible as Horohoro being un-gay!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Horohoro barked. Ren gazed at the ice shaman (yes, we're making Ren 'gayer' upon request) with large watery eyes.  
"Horo-chan... Are you really-"  
"I'M NOT GAY! AND THAT'S THAT!" he hollered, stomping out of the room, nearly trampling the over-excited Manta on his way. Nevertheless, the small boy ran in, tripping over various objects like a chair leg, table leg, Ryu's leg and some stray diapers and kitty kibbles before arriving in the center of the room, waving a sheet of paper with plenty of numbers and gibberish to the ordinary human eye.  
"Manta!" Yoh yelped, racing down the stairs, closely followed by a not-so-enthusiatic Anna. "So, what are the results?"  
"Well, the tests show that..."  
Manta rumaged through the random sheets, finally arriving at the sheet he was looking for.  
"This holds all the answers to all your questions!" he announced rather heroically. Everyone stared in stunned silence with awe at the small boy perched on the chair and his paper. There was a distant roar of a toilet flushing...  
"What question did we have?" Pyron asked.  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Who's baby that is, muscle head!" Ren hollered, knocking the sewed up man in the head, sending a chain of rattling sounds through him. Jun punched him in retaliation.  
"Anyways, by comparing DNA samples collected from the baby, we can finally determin that this child is truely of shamanic origin and from these parts of Japan. He is about 3 months old and healthy and has a slightly above average intelligence and below average bladder capacity."  
"We know that already brain boy, get on with it." Anna said in a hoarse voice that kinda tamed her ferociousness quite alot.  
Manta jumped to it and flipped a few pages ahead. "Well, the parents of the kid are... Anna and..."  
THUD!  
Anna fainted.  
"... Ren."  
~TBC~  
  
Sorry if it's a short chapter! We're kinda pressed for time here. Going to watch a movie later! So... Chapter 6 should be up anytime in the next three days! We're nearing the end! Please R&R!!!!!!!!! -Icy and J 


	6. Yeah right...

Kaleidoscope  
by Icy and J  
  
Author's note: This is the last chapter of the ficcy. I think. Well, if all goes well, there will be another chapter on the way.   
Well, now being in a good mood, we'll take some time to set some things straight.  
0. The main reason why we took so long was due to problems with uploading this chapter. After trying for 3 days, it's up. Finally.  
1. Yes, we take requests. But depending on our mood, we might decide to put them into practise.  
2. There will be no YohManta in this fic. No begging.  
3. No slaughtering the authors. No matter what the outcome.  
4. Should there be any extra chapters... They will be out of story point.  
5. The parents (yes, the real ones) will be announced in this chapter.  
6. No hentai. Unless Icy gets a coma and I get control over the story-J  
7. The real reason why stonehendge was built was because there was no tv back then and they were really REALLY bored people.  
Please read the...  
  
Disclaimer:   
We do not own any character of the story except Yomaru who is the creation of our twisted imaginations and a leaky drainpipe. Hao does NOT actually like kitty kibbles though we are inclined to think so. Due to our limited experience in the world of parenting, being kids ourselves, any inaccuracy is none of our business. So there. And no, we do not write yaoi, yuri or anything not straight. But we do take requests for fics. Please write an email to Honky_Toinky@hotmail.com to request.  
Well, on with the show...  
  
Chapter 6: Yeah right...  
  
"MANTA?!" screamed Marcus in a strangely girly manner. Maiden stared at him.  
"You're fired." she said simply. Marcus stared at her, mouth hanging wide open. A stray fly flew in...  
"On what pretext?!" he screamed again in a dignified manner. How anyone can scream in a dignified manner is anyone's guess but it came second nature to Marcus.  
"For screaming in a girly manner." Maiden replied before turning her attention back to Manta. "Are you sure those are the results? I am quite sure THESE two aren't the parents." she stated, prodding the two unconscious shamen on the ground. "Ren's gay."  
Manta sweatdropped. "Ano... I think I checked out the wrong sheet of paper..." he stuttered, shuffling the papers again.  
"The real parents are... Hao and Jun."  
"What?!" Hao half belched and half yelped. It was a belp. This was the result of way too many kitty kibbles, half of which had digested into his blood stream, giving him strange growths like a pair of foxy looking ears at the top of his head.  
Jun fainted, poking Pyron with the sewing needle and giving the fluffy cow an extra leg. Not very happy with his fanged, five-legged fluffy cow, the martial artist decided to go to the corner and sulk.  
"Just joking!" Manta chuckled, throughly enjoying himself. He was rewarded with a shower of kitty kibbles on his head.  
"What's so funny, Short boy?!" Hao belped, helping himself to another fistfull of kibbles.  
Manta regained his composure and went on, eyes scanning the list. "Aha... The parents... Hmm... Horohoro..."  
THUNK.  
Horohoro blacked out.  
"And Lyserg."  
THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK.  
The entire X-laws toppled to the floor. On top of Lyserg, who passed out due to the indescribable weight on his back.  
"That is so not funny Manta..." Ryu warned, picking up the tiny boy by the collar of his shirt and shoving him up the chimney. Ryu detached the paper from the squirming Manta and handed it to Yoh.  
The 19-year old glanced uncomfortably at everyone in the room who had magically awoken again from unconsciousness. He took a deep breath and glanced at the paper.  
"What does it say?" Yohmei asked... Or rather, demanded. He was so anxious that he was already kicking his grandson's leg repeatedly. Kino retaliated with a quick stab from her walking stick.  
"Yoh... We're waiting..." Ren said impatiently, tapping his foot against Horohoro's face. Apparently, the ice shaman had not got up yet.  
(So are they up or down?-Icy)  
(Up... I think. Except Horo. He's down.-J)  
(Or are they side to side or inside out, or outside in or...-Icy)  
(SHUT UP!!!-J)  
It was too late. Yoh's eyes had gone glassy and he was frozen in shock. He had not expected this. As much as he had not expected the incident that transgressed on the rather large bump of grassy earth that could count as a hill.  
(Hill. HILL. HIIILLLLLLLLL.-J)  
(Whatever.-Icy)  
As I was saying, the incident that transgressed on the rather large bump of grassy earth that could count as a hill.  
(Jeez you're impossible.-J)  
(What? You got a brain after your hospital stay?-Icy)  
"Gimme that." Hao commanded, snatching the paper from Yoh. Almost immediately, he ended up with the exact same result as his brother.  
"Hey, now they really look like twins!" Tamao remarked, looking at the two frozen side by side in the exact same position. She gave Yoh a small prod. Nothing. Zip. Nil. None. Nothing out of him. Frozen in shock. Completely out of-  
(WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?! -Icy)  
(*sticks out his tongue*-J)  
-it. You get the picture.  
Well, Kino took the already rumpled sheet from Hao. "The real parents are... Oh my... Anna... and Yoh."  
THUNK.  
Anna fainted again but this time was gallantly caught by Yoh who in turn fell to the ground. Gravity rules.  
Kino sighed and sat down on the bench nearby, ready to explain the situation to the rather shell-shocked occupants of the room. There was a deafening silence that hung among them, not really believing that Yoh would actually dare to-  
"Don't you dare think dirty thoughts you hear?!" Kino barked, whacking Hao on the head.  
"Hey! What's up with that?! Everyone else was thinking the same thing?!" Hao yelled in protest, rubbing the bump growing on the back of his head, wiggling the ears at the top of his head. Kino shrugged. "Because nobody likes you and you use 'head and shoulders' shampoo."  
Hao whimpered, eyes tearing up with glistening tears. Then he bolted out the door, wailing like a baby, his foxy ears twitching.  
"Well, to tell you both the truth, I've known this for years." Kino sighed, getting back to the story.  
"Huh?" erm... huh-ed everyone in the room.  
"Well, I've got internet you know! I read fanfiction!" Kino barked in response. (Author's note: We never watched the anime but Kino seems like a barky sort of person in the manga. Judging by her height and such.) "And I happen to be in cahoots with the authors!" (Author's note: This never happened. We'll have to send Kino to a hospital for the mentally deranged one day.)  
"But-But-" Yoh spluttered. "I'M A -censored- VIRGIN!"  
Anna rolled her eyes. This was amazing as she was still out cold when she did so.  
"Ever heard of test tube babies?" Yohmei coughed. "We volunteered you for the program and it was just a simple matter of knocking you both out long enough to get you to the lab and-"  
Kino pasted a large '-censored-' sticker on Yohmei's mouth.  
"Well, now you know. After months of experimentation and failed atempts and some really huge test tubes, we have a baby. YOU have a baby." Kino finished. She atempted to smile at the two but ended up with a rather scary looking snarly smirk.  
"Now wait a minute here." Anna said, suddenly sitting up. "If it happened months ago, how come we don't remember anything?"  
"Like I said, you were both knocked out." Yohmei repeated combing his hair... or what was left of it. "And with a bit of help from homemade chloro-whatever."  
"It's chlorofoam. And WHAT was in this?" Anna inquired in a rather menacing way that made Yohmei realise *exactly* why the itako was chosen as an Asakura bride.  
"Erm... Some baking soda... Detergent... a few bottles of sleeping pills..." Kino listed, counting off her fingers.  
THUNK.  
Anna fainted again, this time knocking Yoh back down so hard, he blacked out as well. As the gathered shamen and non-shamen alike crowded around the unconscious couple, there was a strange aura in the room. A weird feeling that something was not right. That kind of knotty rotten feeling you get when you think someone's talking behind you're back. The sort of thing you get right before you sneeze but can't really sneeze...  
(CUT IT OUT ALREADY!!!-Icy)  
(Fine.-J)  
Ren sniffed the air like a predator sensing the presence of an anomaly. It was the distinct smell of...  
"Pee!" Horohoro wheezed, pushing Ren's foot from his face. Everyone turned, horrified to stare at the stairs from which a tidal wave was approaching...  
~TBC~  
  
Well, that's all folks. Probably the last chapter but should reviews persist, we will shrug off our own well-being and do it all for you! The fantastic readers! Here are the credits:  
1. To all the readers. For bothering yourself enough to click on our fic! This one is for you!  
2. To al the reviewers! You're all the best! Thank you all very much for the support and stuff!  
3. My mom, for putting up with J coming over every night to write for you guys!  
4. J, for being such a pain in the ass.  
5. Icy, for being such a stubborn donkey.  
6. Singapore! Happy birthday my homeland! Oh my, I sense my patriotism... Hahaha... My ego went up a notch...  
7. ff.net! Our fave webpage! Oh Yeah! 


	7. Thank yous and an advertisement and the ...

Kaleidoscope  
by Icy and J  
  
The thank yous:  
We'd like to officially thank everyone and balantly start advertising for our new fic! It will be, as someone suggested, Yoh Anna again but this time, they will know that they are the parents... Sheesh... Confusing... It should be up before... Next DECADE!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!!!!!  
Ahem. Well, just to tell you, the title of the new fic will be - "Starless"   
Yes, we know it's a ripoff but WHAT THE HECK!  
Well, expect it soon... Meanwhile, please R&R!!!!!!! 


	8. Revenge tastes so sweet...

Kaleidoscope  
by Icy and J  
  
Oh the red curtain just won't close on this fic! So we're back! From outer space, Walked in through the door to see that look upon your face, I should have changed the stupid lock, I should have taken back my key, If I'd known that you'd be back-you'd be back to bother me! (refer to Men In Black II. It sounds almost like this.) This is kinda a filler between this episode and the sequel...  
  
Chapter 7: Revenge tastes so sweet  
  
The two authors were kicking back and finally relaxing after a week or so of grueling writing. It was a rather breezy day upon a rather large bump of grassy earth that could count as a hill. The bird were singing, the trees were swaying with the gentle lull of the wind.  
"Do you notice something odd, Ice?" J asked, picking his nose politely. (How anyone can pick their noses politely is by me-Icy)  
"What? Other than you actually noticed something." Icy replied, tossing a grape into her mouth. It was a rather bad miss and instead, lodged itself in her nose.  
J ignored her comment. "We're in a rather familiar scene..."  
Icy rolled her eyes. "Ofcourse we are... This is my computer screen saver. The one with the rather large bump of grassy earth that could count as a hill on it."  
"And the one we used in the fic right?"  
"Right."  
"And that means that the characters are here now right?"  
"Yep."  
"Shouldn't we start running?"  
"No hurry man," Icy yawned. "We just have to make someone jiggle the mouse to get us out of this screen saver."  
J folded his arms across his chest and looked at his co-author skeptically. "Oh really? And who is going to do that?"  
Icy blinked. Then blinked again. "Erm..."  
"There they are!"  
The two rather ill-fated authors turned to see a rather enraged group of shamans, approaching them on wake boards, riding the crest of a giant...  
"Tidal Pee!!!!" J yelled, and took off in the other direction, dragging Icy along with him. After running for 20 minutes, the horribly out of shape authors had no choice but to stop.  
"I surrender myself to the mystic forces of karma..." J chanted, closing his eyes and facing the oncoming bladder tsunami. It was quite cool. While it lasted. Which was the grand total of 3 seconds before...  
"Ew, yuck! No way!" he screamed, wiping sprays of pee from his face. He had just managed to clean himself up with a towel before the entire wave crashed down on him.  
"Noooo!!!!!!!!!" Icy yelled, running again while looking back to snigger at her drenched partner. She was about to reach a rather large bump of grassy earth that could count as a hill when suddenly-  
BONK!  
Icy hit something hard and slid to the ground groggily. She slowly got back up to her feet, groping along the wall- Wait a minute... She pressed her plams to the invisible wall in front of her for several moments before realising that it was the computer screen.  
"Shit."  
SPLASH!!!!!!!  
"Hoo Yeah!" Horohoro cheered, punching the air. "Total wipeout! Shamans 1, authors 0!"  
Ren gazed at the blue haired shaman with large anime eyes. "That was soooooooooo manly, Horo-chan..."  
Horohoro let out a scream and ran off into the sunset, a besotted Ren hot on his heels, blowing kisses everywhere.  
"Ew..." Yoh ew-ed, wiping the stray kiss slobber from his face. "Ren slobber..."   
Anna gave him a slight smile at the horribly amusing sight of her fiancée trying to rub the slimy kiss mark from his cheek. Instead of laughing her guts out, she reached forward and dabbed it away with the end of Hao's cloak.  
"Hey! What was that for?!" Hao roared, snatching his cloak back from her hand. She would have knocked his ears off his head if she wasn't so busy gazing at her fiance's face...  
  
~TBC~  
  
That was weird... Please R&R anyways... 


End file.
